You Need Me
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Béatrice ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait apporter à Raphaël.


**You Need Me**

Béatrice ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait donner à Raphaël.

Lui, c'était un Archange. Un des Princes des Sept Cieux, un des quatre élus autorisés à contempler le visage du Créateur – si ce dernier en avait un, ce dont elle n'était pas très sûre. Il était le médecin des anges, par-dessus le marché ! Non seulement il pouvait descendre un ange normal, mais il pouvait également le soigner de presque tout.

Dans ces conditions-là, qu'est-ce donc qu'elle avait à lui apporter ? Elle qui n'était qu'une simple Vertu, et encore, pas franchement puissante.

Si elle avait été belle, passe encore. Mais elle n'était pas le type de fille qui fait tomber les mâles sur les genoux – selon les critères angéliques…

Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était son caractère de cochon – comme disait sa gardienne qui en était encore horrifiée, qu'avait-elle donc fait pour que sa protégée soit butée à ce point ? Au contraire de beaucoup d'anges de son sexe et de son rang, Béatrice n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les ailes.

Raphaël affirmait que c'était sa plus grande qualité. Elle avait un peu de mal à le croire. Et que lui avait-il répondu quand elle le lui avait dit ?

« Une mauvaise herbe, c'est une plante dont on ne connaît pas les vertus. Pour les gens, c'est pareil. »

Elle avait pris la mouche, se vexant d'être traitée de mauvaise herbe. Pour se faire pardonner, il l'avait invitée à un dîner aux chandelles chez lui – une expérience qu'elle préférait éviter de revivre. Raphaël cuisinait bien, mais il avait vraiment la main trop lourde avec les épices.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à lui donner ?

De manière imprévue, c'était Lucifer qui lui avait permis de trouver la réponse à cette question.

Les trois autres Archanges l'avaient mise légèrement mal à l'aise, même si elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Peu importait ce que Raphaël racontait sur ses frères immédiats, ils restaient la famille princière. Et elle n'était qu'une vulgaire petite roturière avec le culot inouï de tourner autour de l'un des leurs.

Ils se fichaient d'elle. Ils étaient venus la regarder sous le nez, avaient glissé des commentaires grivois qui avaient mis Raphaël en colère, l'avaient menacée des pires supplices si jamais elle jouait un sale tour à leur frère et s'en étaient allés. Sauf Lucifer.

L'Étoile du Matin avait lâché une réflexion à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Je suis content de savoir que maintenant, il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour s'occuper de Raph. »

Elle avait été désarçonnée, c'était le cas de le dire.

« Raphaël n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui » avait-elle protesté.

Les yeux d'or en fusion de l'Archange l'avaient passée au scanner.

« Bien sûr que si. On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour nous, même quand on essaie de le cacher. »

Elle avait rougi, très raccord avec la couleur de ses propres yeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de moi. »

Les ailes noires s'étaient agitées.

« Ma belle, il a beau être un des fils aînés de Dieu, Raphaël n'en reste pas moins un homme. Et un homme, c'est fragile. Mais pas question de l'avouer, précisément parce les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'être fragiles. Et c'est là qu'interviennent les créatures de ton espèce. »

Elle avait froncé les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Je te parle des femmes. Une femme, en règle générale, c'est plus faible qu'un homme. Ça ne vous juge pas. _Tu _ne le jugeras pas quand il s'effondrera. »

« Pourquoi donc s'effondrerait-il ? »

Le visage de son interlocuteur était un masque indéchiffrable.

« Quand ça arrivera, je compte sur toi. Prends soin de lui. »

Elle avait repensé à ces paroles lorsque l'Étoile du Matin avait été chassé du Paradis.

Raphaël s'était effondré. Devant elle. D'un seul coup, il n'était plus question d'Archange ou de Prince céleste. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était une créature en pleine détresse, qui souffrait et qui ne savait plus où elle en était.

Alors elle s'était occupée de lui. Elle avait signalé aux assistants médecins qu'ils se chargeraient d'assurer les soins pendant une durée indéterminée, elle avait pris son congé maladie, elle avait pris quelques petites affaires et elle avait emménagé chez Raphaël. A titre temporaire, bien sûr.

Lucifer avait eu raison, elle n'avait pas jugé le troisième Archange. Elle avait fait ce que faisaient les femmes depuis l'aube des temps, elle avait sympathisé. Raphaël venait de perdre son frère, il avait le droit de sombrer dans la dépression !

Elle l'avait laissé pleurer sur son épaule, rester au lit jusqu'à pas d'heure, manger des conserves et pleurer encore. Chacun sa façon de faire son deuil. Elle était là pour veiller à ce que les choses n'aillent pas trop loin.

Au bout de deux mois – une durée plutôt normale dans le calendrier céleste – le guérisseur avait commencé à se reprendre. On ne peut pas éternellement rester plongé dans la dépression.

Elle n'était pas repartie tout de suite. La guérison, c'est un processus graduel et délicat, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas déraper et voler à nouveau en éclats. Ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Plus le temps passait, moins elle voulait partir. Et puis, Raphaël n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'elle s'en aille. Alors elle restait chez lui.

Elle avait un peu pris le pli de le materner au cours de ces deux mois – ce qui agaçait l'Archange sans fin.

« Puisque je te dis que je peux repasser mes chemises tout seul ! »

Béatrice pinça la bouche.

« D'accord, je ne touche plus ton linge. Si tu veux t'en occuper, le fer est chaud. »

Sur ce, elle lui avait passé l'instrument et avait fait mine de quitter la pièce.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? » interrogea Raphaël.

« Ben, le linge déjà repassé, il faut bien le ranger, non ? »

« Mais pose ça ! Écoute, Béa, c'est très gentil de t'être occupé de tout pendant que j'allais mal, mais je vais mieux, maintenant. Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Elle braqua ses yeux rouges sur les prunelles marron.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu as besoin de _moi_. »

L'Archange ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je sais. »


End file.
